


A Little Too Undercover

by LoveMeSomeRafael



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Sonny Carisi one-shot, explicit-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMeSomeRafael/pseuds/LoveMeSomeRafael
Summary: Sonny Carisi goes undercover with his female partner, and they get a little too into their roles.





	A Little Too Undercover

Ella sat at the bar, wishing Carisi would hurry up. 

“Hit me again,” she called out to the bartender, who poured her drink from a specially-marked bottle. She looked around, trying to look like she was scanning the bar for potential dates. She swept her eyes past Benson and Rollins at one table, and Fin and another SVU Detective at a table across the room. Then she turned around, remembering to look just a little woozy, since she was supposed to have had two drinks so far. In the mirror behind the bar, she saw Carisi arrive, scan the room as she had just done, “notice” her, and come to sit on the barstool next to her. 

He ordered a drink, which was poured from another specially-marked bottle. When his drink arrived, he took a sip and turned to her. “Hey,” he said to Ella.

“Hey yourself,” she said, smiling coyly and looking up at him from under her eyelashes. 

“Crowded tonight,” he commented, looking around.

“Yeah? You come here a lot?”

“I thought that was my line,” Sonny said, with a grin. She laughed a little too loud.

For almost an hour, they pretended to flirt, gradually moving closer together and finding reasons to touch each other briefly, the way people do when sizing eachother up for a pick up at a bar. They both found themselves getting a little too into the moment from time to time. Both were experienced flirts, and they really did like one another. Sonny told himself it didn’t matter; the others were doing the real work. He and Ella were just the bait. 

“Buy you another one?” He asked her. 

“I don’t know, this was number three,” she said, slurring her speech just a little. 

“Three?” He asked, looking surprised. “Then you’re ahead of me. I’m gonna need to catch up.” He signaled the bartender, who poured them each another drink, and poured Sonny a shot of something from the last specially-marked bottle. Sonny took it with salt and lime, as if it was tequila.

“Olé,” he laughed. She laughed, too; a real laugh at how corny that was. She wondered if Sonny would really say that, drinking real tequila, on a real date. 

He lifted up his glass for a toast. “What are we drinking to?” She asked.

“The prettiest girl in the joint,” he answered, and took a drink while looking into her eyes. She actually shivered. In response, she gave Sonny a smile that sent a jolt through him, and took a sip of her own drink. 

“Thank you,” she said, and leaned against him, putting her face close to his. “You’re pretty hot yourself,” she whispered, and kissed him on the lips. Ella couldn’t believe she’d done that. It really wasn’t necessary; anyone would believe the ruse, even without it, but she hadn’t been able to resist. 

He smiled at her, equally surprised. He moved closer to her and began playing with a lock of her hair. At that moment, both heard Fin’s voice in their earpieces. “You’re gettin’ a lot of attention from a dude on my three. White guy with brown hair. Red sweatshirt. Time for your close-up, Mr. DeMille.”

Ella hopped down from her barstool, pretending to lose her balance and fall into Sonny. She laughed at her apparent drunkenness, and he put his arms around her as though taking advantage of the moment. “You all right?” He laughingly asked, doing a good job of seeming similarly tipsy. 

“I’m good,” she said, leaning in. She couldn’t stop herself from kissing him again, this time a bit longer. “Be right back,” she told him, tottering somewhat on her heels as she made her way to the restroom. 

“I think we have a winner,” Rollins said into the tiny mic in her sleeve.

“Oh, yeah,” Fin agreed. “He’s definitely too interested.”

Sonny ordered two more drinks, and a shot for himself and Ella.

When she returned, Sonny made a show of helping her up onto her barstool, and she loudly exclaimed about the “tequila” shots. Sonny pretended to show her how to do the salt and lime while drinking his. He then took her hand and flirtatiously licked it, pouring salt on the wet mark. He gave Ella a wicked look and put her lime, rind first, between his teeth. She laughed, licked the salt, tossed off the shot, and leaned in to take the lime from his mouth. 

The hook was set. Now it was time to reel in the fish. 

Sonny leaned close to Ella and, pretending to whisper something sexy in her ear, whispered, “You ready?”

She looked at him as though she might tear his clothes off right there. “Definitely,” she said, her voice audible to those nearby. The pleasant surprise of her kisses earlier had started him thinking. If she was willing to go for a few kisses for the sake of realism, he was not going to miss his chance to kiss her back. That look was too much. Sonny pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers, giving her a full-on, open-mouthed kiss that left her breathless. 

“Let’s get out of here,” he said, showing her a hotel key with what looked like a clumsy attempt at drunken subtlety. 

“He sees it,” Rollins told them in their earpieces.

Sonny and Ella got up and left the bar arm in arm, wobbling noticeably. They made their faltering way across the parking lot to the cheap motel next door, where Sonny let them into a second-floor room at the back, facing away from the street and casual witnesses. 

Earlier, Sonny had made sure the curtains were poorly closed, so that the bed could be seen by someone who, like the motel rapist, tried to look in. He had pulled the bed linens out, rumpling them to look like a couple had been going at it in the bed. He and Ella stood awkwardly as they waited for the signal from one of the Detectives watching the suspect. 

“Showtime,” they heard Fin’s voice in their ears a few minutes later. 

“Ready for this?” Sonny asked.

“Born ready,” Ella told him. 

They began to laugh loudly, drunkenly, and put their arms around each other. They made a show of bumblingly removing one another’s shirts, and falling on the disheveled bed. 

“He’s checkin’ things out,” Fin’s voice came again.

Ella wasn’t sure what to do. She didn’t want to take any more of Sonny’s clothes off, but when the suspect peeked in the window, they had to look like they were well on their way to having sex. The motel rapist broke in when his victims were very much preoccupied, tied up the man, raped the woman, and robbed them on his way out. 

Sonny was having concerns similar to Ella’s. During the planning stages, even though there had been some pretty raunchy jokes about it, he hadn’t actually figured out what, exactly, they would be doing while they waited for the suspect to bust in on them. The situation was especially touchy because it was Ella he was with. Under normal circumstances, he would like nothing better than to have her in bed next to him, lying on her back in her bra and a very short skirt. But not with his boss and ten other cops watching and listening. Still, they had to make the rapist think his moment had come.

Sonny leaned on his elbow and looked down at Ella. He caressed her arm and her hair, safe places that he thought might still look convincing. She smiled up at him, one hand exploring his chest. 

“OK, he’s coming to the window now – make it good,” Rollins’ voice said in their earpieces. 

Sonny put his free arm around Ella’s waist, leaned down, and put his lips to hers. The way she instantly responded sent a shiver down his spine. He quickly deepened the kiss, forgetting about everything but Ella. He unconsciously rolled her toward him.

Ella was astounded at how quickly her mind fogged over with desire. Suddenly, all she could think about was Sonny’s soft lips, and the way he was using them on hers. Almost immediately, the kiss turned serious. Soon, Ella felt Sonny’s tongue tentatively flicking her lips, and responded eagerly, opening her mouth to him and deepening the kiss. 

His hands began to roam. She needed no encouragement to start exploring him with her own. Before long, without either of them planning or meaning to do it, he had rolled on top of her and she had moved her legs to accommodate him. She felt the delicious moist heat between her legs and her nipples hardening against him. She wished her skirt was less tight so she could wrap her legs around him.

He was already hard. Her authentic response to him was intoxicating; he began to rub himself against her and felt a spasm of pleasure as she moved her hips with his. Completely forgetting the situation, he reached up and cupped her breast. She moaned. 

“I don’t know, guys, He’s just standin’ there, watchin’ and rubbin’. I hope we don’t just have a peeper here,” Fin’s voice said. 

It dampened the mood, but not enough. “Take my skirt off,” Ella murmured to Sonny. Catching herself just in time, she added for the other cops watching and listening, “That oughtta do it.”

He slid his hand down her body to the hem of her skirt. He then slid the hand and the skirt tantalizingly up her thigh, before pulling it downward. He really, really wished this wasn’t all for show, especially when he kissed his way up her abdomen and chest, getting a good look at her in nothing but her bra and panties, flushed and panting. 

She pulled him back on top of her, now that her legs were free of the skirt and she could wrap them around him. She felt him, heavy and hard against her pelvis as he reclaimed her mouth and again began kissing her ardently. As he teased her tongue with his, she hooked her heels over his calves, sliding them up his legs until…

“Get up!” They heard a male voice, low but urgent. They instantly broke apart, genuinely surprised. They had been so distracted they hadn’t even heard him unlock the door. A man in a red sweatshirt stood just inside the door, aiming an old-looking revolver at them. With his other hand, he pulled several zip ties from the pocket of his baggy jeans. 

“You,” he waved the gun at Carisi. “Get off the bed. You stay there,“ he told Ella. 

At that moment, they began to hear running feet approaching. BAM! The motel room door burst open and slammed against the wall. Ella thought that the five police officers, all in bulletproof vests with guns drawn, were in the room almost before she had even registered what was happening. Then again, she thought, most of her blood was far south of her brain at the moment. She felt disoriented by the hormones still pumping through her, coupled with the sudden noisy and frenzied activity in the room as the suspect was quickly taken down and cuffed. Sonny was equally dazed, and for the same reasons.

“Nice job, you two,” Olivia said offhandedly to Sonny and Ella as she supervised the arrest. “Go ahead and get dressed. We’ll debrief back at the station.”

Ella moved to scoot to the edge of the bed, but noticed that Sonny stayed still. She turned back to him and asked with quiet concern, “You OK?”

“Ahh, I can’t really… get up right now,” he said softly into her ear. He looked chagrined, but Ella wouldn’t have dreamed of needling him about his predicament. In fact, she felt instantly guilty for causing it. 

“I got you,” Ella said as she casually grasped a handful of the sheets and bedspread and draped them over Sonny’s lap. She distracted attention from that action by making a show of holding her head as though having some kind of problem.

Olivia noticed her rubbing her forehead, then running a hand through her hair and leaning toward Sonny as though for support. “You all right?” She asked.

“Yeah, Lieutenant, I’ll be fine. I just need a minute,” Ella answered in a voice that shook a bit. “Adrenaline shakes. You know.”

“Gotcha,” Olivia responded, nodding.

“I’ll sit with her,” Sonny said, looking with concern at Ella. 

“Take your time,” Olivia told Ella, then turned and left the room.

As several of the other cops left with the suspect, others stood together reviewing what they’d just done. Ella took advantage of the moment to grasp the fingers of Sonny’s left hand under the sheets. “Don’t make any noise,” she whispered, and twisted his fingers with a practiced jerk.

“Ow!” He hissed. She didn’t let go for long moments, and nothing he could do would dislodge her grip without causing more pain. He tried to remain quiet so as not to attract the attention of the other cops still in the room, but sweat broke out on his upper lip. Only after a significant, painful time did she release his fingers.

“What the hell! That hurt!” He whispered harshly.

“Sorry. But I bet you can get up now.” Ella smiled conspiratorially. 

Sonny furrowed his brow for a second, then smiled. “Son of a bitch.”

“I figured that’d work.”

“Don’t ever do that again. But, ya know… thanks.”

“Anytime,” she said, scooting to the edge of the bed and reaching for her shirt.

Ella sat slouched, staring into space. She was so deep in thought that she jumped at the knock on the door of her apartment. It was very late, but she smiled despite herself to see Sonny through the peephole, shifting from foot to foot. There was no way she was going to be able to go to sleep without at least talking to him about what had happened at the motel earlier.

“Hey,” she said, letting him in.

“Hey.” His voice was flat and tight as he passed her and headed into her apartment. 

“You OK?”

“I need to talk to you. About what happened at the motel.”

“I thought that might be it. Have a seat.” 

Sonny sat at one of the stools at the kitchen counter. Ella stood behind the stool next to his, suddenly as on edge as he was. 

“Listen, Carisi, I know I messed up. I mean, it was a weird assignment, but I got really carried away and I owe you a big apology. I took advantage of the situation. It was unprofessional and inappropriate. I know I made you uncomfortable, and I’m very sorry.”

“That’s not how I remember it.”

“I don’t… What do you mean?”

“I mean, I was uncomfortable, but it wasn’t your fault. Well, it was, but…” They shared a tense laugh. “Look, it’s me who owes you an apology. That’s why I’m here. I was way out of line.”

“No, you weren’t.” Ella sighed. “I was the one who… I mean, at first, I was just playing, and I thought it would look good to the guy. And then, when we got to the motel, we had to make it look like we were really into it, so I knew we’d have to take off some clothes and kiss and stuff, but I didn’t think it would be a big deal.”

“But it was?”

“I didn’t expect to get so, um, into it. You, um… you were…”

“What was I?” 

“No, no. I’m not saying it was in any way your fault. It was mine.”

“Tell me what you were gonna say. I was what?”

“It’s just gonna make it worse.”

“Tell me anyway.”

“You were, um, well…”

“Say it.”

“Hot, ok? And a good kisser. I should’ve expected that, but I didn’t think it through. And it’s… been a long time for me.” 

Sonny looked at her for a long time, his expression serious. “So it was just physical?”

She was able to maintain eye contact for a few beats, but then lowered her eyes and sighed. Her voice was low and shaky. “Carisi, please don’t ask me that question.”

“I’m asking.” 

“Shit.” She turned away from him and took a few steps into the living room. She stood with her back to him. “No. It wasn’t… isn’t just physical.”

She turned back to him then. “I’m so sorry, Sonny. I didn’t mean for this to happen. I’ll completely understand if you want a new partner, and I’ll say whatever you want me to say to Liv, including the truth.”

“Ella…” 

“But I wish you’d at least consider giving me a chance to be an adult about this. I’m perfectly capable of controlling myself, and being entirely professional until I get over it…”

“I don’t want any of that.” 

“I mean it.” She looked pleadingly at him.

“So do I.” He walked over and took her in his arms, placing his face very close to hers to look into her eyes. “I don’t want any of that,” he repeated, softly.

Ella could feel herself responding to his nearness, to the heat in his voice. “What do you want?” She whispered.

“I want you out of control, like you were last night. God knows what I want is anything but professional…” 

Sonny pulled Ella to him, pressing his lips to hers in a surprisingly gentle kiss, given the passion in his voice. Ella flattened her hands on Sonny’s chest, rising up on her tiptoes to kiss him back. This embrace was different from the ones at the motel. There was the same intense heat, but here, alone, with their mutual attraction spoken out loud, the sensations went far deeper than lust. 

Sonny slid his hands under the hem of her hoodie, spreading them out on the bare flesh of her back. He felt a twitch in his rapidly-hardening cock to feel that she wasn’t wearing a bra. Ella moaned into their open-mouthed kiss. 

“Carisi, I…”

“You what? Hmmm? Tell me.”

“I want…”

“Tell me. Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to take your fucking coat off,” Ella gasped. Sonny laughed.

It broke the mood a little, and Sonny unbuttoned his peacoat and took it off, stepping away from Ella to lay it across the back of the nearest chair. They were both breathing hard. He looked at her, lust darkening his so-blue eyes. She expected him to step back over to her and take her back into his arms, but he stayed where he was. 

“What happens now?” Ella asked softly.

“Let’s figure that out.”


End file.
